This invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition excellent in heat resistant rigidity improved in molding processability, comprising a polyphenylene ether mixture and a polyamide mixture as a main component.
Thermoplastic resins can be improved in rigidity and heat resistance by filling with glass fibers. Also in the field of the so called engineering plastics, for example, when glass fibers are filled in a polyamide, the effects as mentioned above can be expected. However, when glass fibers are filled in a polyamide single substance, there still remains the problem that water absorption is great. On the other hand, when glass fibers are filled in a polyphenylene ether which is a representative engineering plastic, the drawbacks of inferior flowability, moldability remain as such. On the other hand, when glass fibers are filled in a resin composition comprising a polyphenylene ether and a polyamide, the composition obtained may be expected to be a material making avail of the advantages possessed by the respective polyphenylene ether, polyamide and glass fibers, namely having high rigidity, excellent solvent resistance as well as good molding processability. However, also in this case, no great improvement has been effected in the prior art concerning moldability, namely flowability. Particularly, in a thin molded product with a thickness of less than 0.4 mm, it has been found that short shot is really liable to occur in injection molding.
Thermoplastic resins of the prior art, despite the fact that rigidity at high temperature is excellent, involved the problem as mentioned above that molding processability is inferior. The present invention has improved this drawback and is intended to provide a thermoplastic resin excellent in heat resistant rigidity and also markedly improved in molding processability.